


Lets Play House!

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A few others but those are the ones that Mattee, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Minor Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamamoto Taketora, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Nonbinary Teshiro Tamahiko, Other, kryk adopt teshiro: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: “Kuroo,” Yaku turns around and narrows his eyes at Kuroo, who starts to sweat, “what did you say?”“I just said,” he begins, his voice taking on that quality it usually takes when he’s trying to argue about something he knows is incorrect if only for the sake of conflict, “that I’m happy I could help Teshiro-kun out!”“You called me your son,” Teshiro deadpans.—Kuroo “adopts” Teshiro, Yaku isn’t very happy about it. Shenanigans ensue!





	Lets Play House!

**Author's Note:**

> For Matt n Nostra, my Genuine Dads.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and that it makes you smile!!
> 
> Wuv MEW!

“Alright everyone, move on to serving practice!” 

The cats rearrange themselves to either side of the court, spurred on by their captains boisterous voice.

Teshiro grabs a nearby volleyball and starts a slow jog to the serving line. Yaku is recieving incoming serves just ahead of them, and Yamamoto is having a scuffle with Kenma a few feet to the right. To their left Lev decides to try a jump serve, and fearing their own safety, Teshiro shifts back a few steps.

It’s not that they’re shy, they just don’t like starting unnecessary conflict. If all they have to do to practice their serve is wait a little longer, so be it.

But a little longer takes a _little longer_ than usual to end, and Teshiro starts impatiently shifting in place.

Kuroo notices this out of the corner of his eye and walks over, voice booming, “OI! LEV! Who told you you could do jump serves before you can even clear the net with your regular serves huh?”

Lev makes a choking noise and drops the volleyball in his hand, looking like a cat who’s just been told off for eating its owners rotisserie chicken.

“And you,” Kuroo shifts his attention a little and narrows his eyes, “the fuck’re you doing starting a fight during practice?”

Kenma scoffs and walks away, with Yamamoro trying and failing to come up with an excuse behind them. 

He and Kuroo exchange a few words, and with the coast clear, Teshiro moves up to the serving line and holds their arm out. They breathe out through their nose and look out onto the court in front of them, blocking out the world. 

Their arm moves in one fluid arc, and the moment it connects with the ball Teshiro hears something that leaves the ball going in such a trajectory that Yaku has to _squeak_ while he dodges it.

Teshiro’s eyes widen, and rather than apologizing they look at their captain. 

“What,” they ask, eloquently.

“Shit, they heard me,” Kuroo turns around looking guilty, “uh, it’s true!”

He responds with his hands in front of him like it’ll protect him from the short first year pinch setter who’s never been known to attack people; better be safe than sorry Teshiro supposes.

“Kuroo,” Yaku turns around and narrows his eyes at Kuroo, who starts to sweat, “what did you say?”

“I just said,” he begins, his voice taking on that quality it usually takes when he’s trying to argue about something he knows is incorrect if only for the sake of conflict, “that I’m happy I could help Teshiro-kun out!”

“You called me your son,” Teshiro deadpans.

“Details!” 

“Kuroo,” Yaku’s eyebrow raises upwards, “are you perhaps some kind of idiot?” 

“No!” 

“He makes a fair point,” Kenma calls out from where they’ve taken up camp on one of the benches. 

Yamamoto runs up to them and Teshiro could swear they heard someone hiss but they’re so preoccupied with their current predicament that they couldn’t tell you for certain.

Thankfully the coaches call for everyone to get back to practice and the subject is dropped. 

And as Nekomata laughs along to Kenma’s protests Teshiro makes a silent bet with themselves that it won’t be dropped for long.

—

Teshiro wins a warm bath just an hour later, when Kuroo wraps an arm around his shoulder while some of the cats gather around the nearby corner store.

“You did well today Teshiro-kun,” he says with his usual cheshire grin, “I’ll buy you food as a reward, pick anything you like, _son_.”

Yaku sighs deeply and reaches over to wring one of Kuroo’s ears in his fingers, “would you stop that? You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Ow ow ow,” Kuroo lets go of Teshiro’s shoulders, and they rub them idly, “I’m just being a loving and supportive father! What’s your deal?! You’re his dad _too_ y’know.”

“I’m-!?” 

“We _are_ married after ACK-“ Yaku promptly begins to try and put his significantly taller significant other in a choke hold, and it looks like it’s pretty damn effective.

“What’s so bad about having a kid Yaku?” Yamamoto asks around a mouthful of croquette. He gets a message on his flip phone, and he perks up when he sees who the sender is, “say, Teshiro, how about me and Ryuu-kun adopt you instead if Yaku’s being such a spoil sport about it?”

Teshiro starts to sweat, “uh.”

“He looks like he’s going to kill you, Tora,” Kenma snorts, giggling from where they’re sitting on the floor, quickly mashing the buttons on their PSP.

Lev walks out of the store, his arrival as loud as ever, “what’re you guys talking about?”

“I’m going to adopt Teshiro!” Yamamoto announces proudly.

“He’s MY SON!!” Kuroo shouts, still struggling with Yaku, “I dibsed him first!”

“I can be your son instead, Kuroo-san!” Lev squeaks.

Instantly the world goes quiet.

Yaku looks at Lev with disbelief, then at Kuroo, and finally at Teshiro.

“I’ll take Teshiro-kun,” he says, flatly.

Kuroo starts to cheer, scooping his angry boyfriend in his arms. Yamamoto looks disappointed but pats it off quickly.

“Fine, I’ll have Shibayama then!” He announces.

“What about me??” Lev asks, a huge exaggerated pout on his face.

“Well, if Kenma adopts you you’d have _three_ dads,” Kuroo teases as he snuggles Yaku’s hair.

Kenma’s face contorts in pure disgust, “I’m not having kids. Kourai isn’t having kids either.”

“I don’t want Hinata to be my dad!” Lev’s face scrunches in equal disgust, “that’d be _weird_.”

“Then just marry Shibayama-kun and have Yamamoto-san as your in-law,” Teshiro states simply.

The cats all look at them, and half of them burst into laughs. Lev bursts into a bright red blush instead, and hides his face in his jersey.

“Y’see that! That’s my _son_!” Kuroo half hugs Teshiro with one arm, Yaku in the other.

“I’m not a son,” Teshiro says into Kuroo’s bicep. It’s warm and comforting, Teshiro finds that they don’t really mind.

“Ah! Shit, sorry,” Kuroo ruffles Teshiro’s hair affectionately, and Teshiro’s eyes close at the sensation, “my child then?”

“That’s okay...” They respond, warm and... maybe a little happy.

—

The cats finally say goodnight and walk towards their respective homes.

Kenma walks off ahead with an excuse about a new game and a promise of a call with his boyfriends, leaving Teshiro to walk with Kuroo, who’s house turns out to be surprisingly close to their own. Yaku tags along unsurprisingly; the two are at each other’s houses maybe an eighth of the time that Kuroo is in Kenma’s house, which Teshiro knows is a _lot_ if Fukunaga’s testimonies are anything to go by.

The autumn chill settles into Teshiro’s bones and they shiver. Kuroo, ever perceptive, notices and unlinks his arm from his boyfriend’s.

He holds it out in an unspoken invitation, and the retort seems to die on Yaku’s tongue.

Teshiro looks at Kuroo, then at Yaku, who nods just a little and holds one of his arms out too.

It’s strange, how giddy Teshiro feels. It’s not the excitement of a crush, not like when they’re around Lev or Shibayama, but it settles between their ribcage nicely. They hop just a little between the two older players, and both of them wrap an arm around them; Kuroo’s over their shoulders, Yaku behind their back.

They walk for a little longer, Kuroo and Yaku’s hands brushing over each other from behind Teshiro, talking easily with one another over their head.

The sound makes Teshiro sleepy, and soon enough the sound of cheerful chatter and footsteps melds into the easy sounds of autumn evenings. Teshiro feels their heart swell, and it takes Yaku a few tries to get them out of their stupor.

“Hm?” Teshiro hums, a question lacking a thousand words.

Yaku clears his throat, “uh, I was just thinking, since you’re our... child now, and we’re the ‘cats’, doesn’t that make you our kitten?”

Teshiro blinks, and Kuroo makes a sound between a choke and a squeal.

“That’s so cute,” Kuroo says, smile wide and warm and bright, “what do you think Teshi-kun?”

There’s something about this entire situation. It’s all pretend, of course, but there’s something so undeniably real even about silly nights like this. At home Teshiro had their mothers and big siblings, it’s not like they _needed_ a dad, let alone two.

But something about this makes him a little softer, a little less cynical, a little less analytical.

Cause what’s wrong with having a few more dads than usual? Dads who smile and laugh and fight, and who really do care about Teshiro, even in the small amount of time they knew them?

What’s wrong with being a little silly sometimes if it means being happy?

“I like it,” they say, a smile slipping out of their grasp.

“Glad you do, kitten,” Yaku whispers, nuzzling into the side of Teshiro’s head. Kuroo follows suit and hums into Yaku’s hair.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, a perfect pretend family, a wonderful collection of hearts. 

And when Teshiro gives them a small “thanks dads” before they leave, they know that even pretend families hold real emotional bonds.

—

“Match point!”

“Nice serve, Teshi-kun!”

“Ack-!”

“Service A-C-E!”

“You see that?! That’s my KITTEN!”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to be a dad Yaku-san.”

“He changed his mind because of me~”

“Shut the fuck up Kuroo.”

Teshiro smiles, sweat dripping down their forehead.

“Love you too, dad.”


End file.
